The Secrets We Share
by Vaneesa85
Summary: Its about the past and how it effects the future of so many lives its cross over with Las Vegas and Days of Our Lives
1. Victor's Secret

The Secrets We Hide

Part One

Victor's Secret

Isabella-Mia was born on the island of Meekly to Princess Katherine-Sydney daughter of Victor and Mia Kirkucas twin sister to Augustine. Victor Kirkucas is a real prince and no one in Salam not even his own family knows his secret. He keeps that part of his life a secret. They don't for the most part know about his first family the family he cherished. That family included his sons Eric and Augustine and his daughter Katherine-Sydney and his wife Mia and their children Piper-Augusta, Theresa-Elizabeth and Isabella-Mia all girls. He made sure they had a good up bringing but he never did tell his family of these three young ladies. They all assumed that Phillip and Beau were his only living children but they were wrong Isabella-Mia Jillian Halliwell-Bennett was his granddaughter and Theresa-Elizabeth Augusta Lopez-Fitzgerald was his granddaughter to as well was Piper-Augusta Katherine Halliwell-Bennett.

Brady Black and Philip Kirkucas wondered why Philip's father and Brady's grandfather always disappeared off to and they kept count to three months he was gone January April and December. He was always left on December 31st and didn't come back til January 14th and then he would leave in April and not be seen in for two weeks. He would then lock himself up in his study. They were determined to find out Victor's secret

Victor saw his grandson and son look at him once he got back on January 14th he went directly to his study. He locked himself in his study and took out a book and the Book Case moved. He then went to a secret room. This room was filled with memories of happy memories before Kate he had pictures everywhere of his three children and grandchildren. He heard his daughter Katherine-Sydney had two other children Delinda and Joey and that Isabella-Mia was a product of an affair with Sam Bennett his parents set up along with Sam's father and friends. He had pictures of his granddaughters who were the light of his life right now. Pictures of them with their parents and with their friends and with each other. He smiled at that one. He took out a bottle of wine and poured himself some. He looked at a picture of his beloved Mia. Victor oh Mia why couldn't you had lived its my fault you were in that crash back in 1967 why did I have to be weak. He drank his wine and sat in his big comfy chair and fell asleep dreaming of a life he so desperately wanted back.

Brady hey Chloe what's wrong? Chloe nothing just a letter from my friend that's all. Brady is everything all right? Chloe no Brady its not all right my friend Isabella went missing a long with our other friend Resa. Brady is there anything I could do? Chloe no there's nothing you could do nothing nobody can do I have to go. Brady wait let me take you home. Chloe no I need to be alone.She runs off leaving Brady wondering if she would be okay or not. He ran after her after a few seconds.


	2. Pillar's Secret

**Alistair Crane and Pillar Lopez-Fiztgerald had a passionate Love affair with one another granted she was as old as his son but none the less he was still in love with her. Now serval years later she lost her adopted daughter he asked her to take care of and now she was unhappy. He would find out who put his Pillar through this and then he would get revenge on Martin and Katherine for hurting Pillar. Wait maybe the other away around but she hates him. It's been five years and she is still mourning over Theresa as was Sam Bennett mourning over his daughter Isabella. He was going to Las Vegas for business trip.**

**Gwen smiled at her husband but then saw his face full of sadness why couldn't he forget her. She thought for sure he would forget about that bitch but he never has. Well thank god she was gone and Ethan can never go to her but there was still the possibility he would leave her she had to make sure Ethan would never leave her again.**

**Ivy saw the sadness in Sam's eyes. She couldn't help but feel pity for him. She knew that if Isabella Halliwell were alive she would snag Sam by telling him the truth about Ivy and that's why Isabella had to go but Ivy couldn't figure out why Sam was sad because of her death. Ivy maybe he was in love with her. I have to make him forget about her.**

**Sam prayed for his daughter to come back to him. He knew she was still alive but he didn't know where. He had asked his mother if he could see his daughter she had said that his daughter wasn't up there that she wasn't dead. Sam vowed that day he would find her. After she gave him the evidence on Ivy he refused to leave Ivy for the simple fact he would be giving into his daughter he bind her and Theresa's powers after that. That was the biggest mistake he had made. His mother and Aunts gave him a scolding of his lifetime. He vow to get revenge on whoever tried to kill his daughter. **

**Rebecca Crane smiled she had her own reasons why she got rid of her former niece and Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald. First off Isabella and Theresa both had evidence on her covering up for Gwen because Gwen tried to kill Lucy Camden for being the object of Dorian Gatsby's heart. Luckily Gwen didn't kill Lucy but still none the less she was still caught and the fact remains Theresa still wanted Ethan and the only way she would of gotten her hands on that information that would destroy Gwen and Ethan was through Isabella so they both had to go. She called up an OLD FREIND of hers to take care of the job. But she knew if her ex found out there would be hell to pay.**

**Jonathon Halliwell had lost all hope when his two nieces disappeared. For once in his lifetime he wasn't there for them and neither was their guards he had thought their guards needed a break and they were in Harmony what could have possibly happen he was watching them with his old camera system his new one was stolen and he would find out who stole them and they would pay because who ever stole them killed his nieces. He knew Theresa and Isabella made a lot of enemies but he didn't know how bad it was until after they disappeared. **

**Victor Kirkucas has looked for clues as to where his granddaughters could be but every time he gotten into a dead end it was time to make a change. But first he had to clear his head and what better place then to forget about his problems is to go to Las Vegas with a very attractive girl. He called up Carlos and told him he wanted an escort when he got there.**

**Alistair Crane thought of how his brother treated Pillar when they were married. Thank god he had died after Katherine Sydney disappeared poor Isabella-Mia that girl has been through a lot. He saw Pillar walking by herself**

**Alistair put his hands over Pillar before she could scream. He took her into his room. Pillar turned around and slapped him. Pillar: what the hell are you thinking Alistair Denial Crane. Alistair: I just wanted to see you and talk to you. **

**Pillar: we have nothing to talk about. **

**Alistair: but Pillar we do our son. **

**Pillar: our son is dead and don't dare speak Alejandro ever again you have no right talking of him. **

**Alistair kissed her passionately. Pillar pulled away**

**Alistair: you want revenge on your beloved husband.**

**Pillar: No I got my revenge when I had sex with you nine months before our son was born remember.**

**Alistair smiles: oh do I you were an animal  
Pillar: the biggest mistake I made**

**Alistair: but then I gave you Theresa **

**Pillar slapped him: how dare you think Theresa would replace my son. **

**Alistiar: I didn't mean it that way**

**Pillar: then how did you mean it**

**Alistair: would you just listen to me**

**Pillar: No I will never listen to Alex**

**Alistair: my name is Alistair**

**Pillar: and I like Alex a lot better**

**Alistair: you were always feisty when you got mad and stubborn no wonder my brother married you but then you found me **

**Pillar: and you broke my heart**

**Alistair: and then you went back to that low life Martin**

**Pillar: let me remind you your twenty years my senior your sixty**

**Alistair so he smiles" I've had younger"**

**Pillar slaps him again" YOU HURT PEOPLE NO WAY IN HELL WILL I EVER BE WITH YOU EVER AGAIN"**

**Alistiar: I beg to differ**

**Pillar: glares at him what the hell does that suppose to mean**

**Alistair: I know you to well**

**Pillar: what is that suppose to mean she said folding her arms **

**Alistair: you hate him for hurting you why don't you hurt him back by getting with his lovers husband ME**

**Pillar: no way in hell would I ever do that again**

**Alistair: we both know you love me more**

**Pillar rolled her eyes**

**Alistair: I know because of that kiss I gave you**

**Pillar: It met nothing **

**Alistair: you want to bet it met nothing**

**Pillar storms out of the alley**

**Alistair: soon my love when you see Martin together with my wife you'll be crawling back to me**

**And sure enough Pillar have had it with Katherine and Martin. She knew Martin still loved her he admitted that much to her but he was still with Katherine if Martin wanted to play games with her then she would play games with him**

**Martin looked at Pillar with lovingly eyes he loved her so much but he didn't want her and he didn't want to break Katherine's heart after all he also was in love with her.**

**Pillar called Alistair **

**Alistair: well I knew you would coming running back to me**

**Pillar: I want Stanton Alex I want him not you I want to be married to him again after all he is more evil then you and what better way to get Martin then to marry him and be with him again. She knew this hurt Alistair very much**

**Alistair said with emotion he's dead woman he didn't love you he doesn't know what love is**

**Pillar: and you do**

**Alistair: yes**

**Pillar: laughs give me a break**

**Alistair: I'll see at the Montecito in Vegas he hangs up **

**Pillar: oh the games are just about to begin she called her son Luis told him to get Sheridan she was treating them to a trip to Vegas.**

**Ivy bought the tickets for her and Sam to Vegas this would get his mind off that girl. Her first plans may have backed fired on her but this plan was foolproof she would marry Sam and that girl would be a think of the past.**

Noah oh Ivy wrong you are my sister will never be a thing of the past never neither will Theresa be after all they may be dead and not talking to each other before they died but they always get the last laugh and Noah would make sure his sister and his cousin got just that by having his mom in Vegas after all his sister Kay is there and he knows she knows some of Ivy's secrets but why wouldn't she tell or back her little sister up when Isabella told their father he would find out why and Kay to will pay. He smiles at Fancy.

**Noah: so you want to go to Vegas or what?**

**Fancy: why you know what happen last time**

**Noah: my sister Kay is there she's getting married and she wants her family there**

**Fancy sighs fine okay but if those goons come after us its your head**

**Noah: don't worry they won't trust me my father will be there**

**Fancy: right whatever you say honey but the mob doesn't take to kind of officers. **

**I decided to put Alistair in my story and have a past with Pillar. It'll give him a weakness this is his greatest weakness his love for Pillar the housekeeper and I'll explain more as to why he is so evil. **


End file.
